


giddy whirl

by orphan_account



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Confessions, M/M, Pining, also 2park, love panhwi, to the panhwi tag i go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 01:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12332322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "So you agreed?" Woojin ask, still very confused on what's happening.Guanlin looks at Woojin after looking at Daehwi and the line that isn't pretty much moving. "No, why would I?""Why wouldn't you? You'd do everything for that kid." Jihoon says, looking at Guanlin with an amused expression.





	giddy whirl

**Author's Note:**

> okay wow hello again, im back with a longer one...  
> reminding you that english isn't my first language and there are errors  
> hope you guys enjoy!! ♡

Guanlin likes to think positively, Woojin hyung once asked him how he does it. He really doesn't know how. Got a B+ on Physics, it's not that bad. It's not like he's a straight A student or anything, he can do better next time. Stepped on a gum on the sidewalk, no worries. He can clean that off before first period. Guanlin thinks his positive attitude works well in the morning, unlike most people.

 

Maybe not this morning.

 

Guanlin's frowning right now. The cause? Oh, just his best friend for eternity, Lee Daehwi.

 

"Linlin, please? Please go with me. I know someone who can give me a discount but she says only if I buy two tickets. Go with me please." Daehwi whines, clinging onto the younger's arm.

 

As much as he loves Daehwi—platonic and more than platonic, but Guanlin will never admit the latter, not to Daehwi not to anyone , anyway—he can't take anymore of that play Daehwi's been fussing about for ages. It was announced that the play is going on a tour and this time it's in their city. Daehwi, being the avid fan that he is started saving up but realized the VIP seating is way more than he'd save. Now, Guanlin has to keep a straight face and try not to coo over on how cute Daehwi looks pouting at him. He thinks Daehwi should not bother him about this. He's really not interested.

 

*

 

The bell rings signalling the end of fourth period and, of course, Lunch. Guanlin's starving. He also needs to see either Woojin hyung or Jihoon hyung and ask them about the History project, and if they have their draft of theirs from their junior year.

 

He gets up and fixs his things, throwing his books haphazardly inside the bag, before closing it and slinging it on one arm. Guanlin goes out when a few are only inside the classroom, probably eating their lunch there.

 

"Linlinie!" A cheerful voice welcomes him outside the classroom, and Guanlin doesn't have to look down to know who's the owner of the cute, happy voice (the owner is very cute too, Guanlin thinks). Before looking at the older, Guanlin tries to keep the annoyed look on his face.

 

"What now, Daehwi?" Guanlin scowls, but more of a pout. He can't really get mad at Daehwi, he's trying his best here!

 

Daehwi didn't mind his best friend's lame attempt and continue his talking. "How about lunch, huh? My treat! Woojin hyung and Jihoon hyung are waiting for us." He didn't let Guanlin answer him and just grab the other by the arm, running towards the cafeteria.

 

  
Once inside, they immediately found Woojin and Jihoon. Of course, who wouldn't see the two with their loud voices—it's either screaming at each other or laughing at some week old joke Woojin found on the internet.

 

"Sit there," Daehwi instructed Guanlin, and he dumbly follows it. "I'll go get our food." Daehwi gives him a smile before hopping of to the long line of high school students.

 

  
Guanlin follows Daehwi's figure, until he found a spot on the line, before he turns to the two and ask for that History project. He sees the two looking at him expectantly, Jihoon's eyebrows furrowed and Woojin lookong mildly confused.

 

"Okay, I know Daehwi's a happy kid but—"

 

"What's his deal now?" Jihoon interrupts Woojin, earning a flick on his forehead, and because he wanted to go straight to the point.

 

Guanlin shrugs, putting his backpack to his left (the right spot is for Daehwi). "I don't know...he wants me to go to this play with him."

 

"So you agreed?" Woojin ask, still very confused on what's happening.

 

Guanlin looks at Woojin after looking at Daehwi and the line that isn't pretty much moving. "No, why would I?"

 

"Why wouldn't you? You'd do everything for that kid." Jihoon says, looking at Guanlin with an amused expression.

 

Okay, so it's pretty obvious—except for Daehwi—that Guanlin likes his best friend. But that really won't be a reason why he would want to go see the play with Daehwi. One, he's been best friends with Daehwi since fifth grade—when Guanlin couldn't speak Korean so they just talk in English since Daehwi is fluent in that too—and he's seen Daehwi watch that same play on VHS his mother bought for him. Second, if Daehwi's not watching the play and the movie adaptation, he's listening to the soundtrack in the car. He also has it on his phone. Guanlin's sure he memorized all the lyrics and the scenes where it's played.

 

"I can't stand any more of that defying gravity stuff, hyung." Guanlin groans, pulling his hair a little before placing his head on the table.

 

"Goodluck, Linlin."

 

  
*

 

  
"Here's a good idea," Guanlin starts, faking a wide smile. Daehwi stops walking beside him and loosen his grip on Guanlin's arm a little. "Why don't you ask Woojin hyung or Jihoon hyung to go with you?"

 

He feels Daehwi slump his shoulders beside him. "I don't want to." He sighs. Guanlin looks at his best friend, the pause seems longer than usual. "Have you seen Woojin hyung! He'll probably sleep throughout the whole play. And he won't agree. Jihoon hyung? Not him. He nags a lot. He'll probably complain why this character is like this and, and—I'll probably have to bring duck tape to shut him up."

 

Guanlin sighs, that is true. He loves his hyungs (not more than Daehwi though) but sometimes they get irritated in little things and Guanlin's positive vibe gets ruined. He wonders why those two are such close friends.

 

 

They started walking again, Guanlin leaning closer to Daehwi's side and telling him to tighten his grip a little on him. _I'm not gonna get lost Linlin_ , Daehwi scoffs when Guanlin told him to move closer.

 

"But why me?" Suddenly, Guanlin remembers what they're talking about.

 

"Well," Daehwi starts. "You're my best friend. You know me. You know how much I love that play. And I kind of think you'd agree..." They stopped walking because they're already in their neighborhood.

 

Not surprisingly, their houses are right next to each other. That's possibly another reason why the two of them became close like a magnet.

 

Guanlin feels Daehwi's hand released from its hold on his arm. He doesn't voice out how empty it feels. It's kinda cruel how he can't voice out his feelings for his best friend; how much he likes him.

 

"Just think about it!" Daehwi shouts happily, looking incredibly bright even after a tiring day. Kid doesn't know how to sulk, unless when he's around other people and in public at least. Guanlin knows Daehwi is disappointed, not in him, but possibly with himself. He knows Daehwi like the back of his hand or whatever that saying is. The boy can't get mad at anybody. Now, Guanlin feels like he has ruined his best friend's dream.

 

"Bye, bye Guanlinie." Daehwi smiles again before walking towards their front door, his mother already waiting for him. She smiles at Guanlin, he smiles back, before closing the door.

 

 

Guanlin spends the night thinking of another way to tell Daehwi how much he likes him, but he will never do it, of course he won't. And also, thinking of a way to do this History project since neither Woojin hyung and Jihoon hyung don't have their old ones on their drafts.

 

 

*

 

  
A week goes by and Guanlin felt empty ever since Daehwi stopped convincing him to go with him. Daehwi doesn't look well these days though.

 

"When's the play again?" Jihoon brings up and it took all of Woojin's self control to not strangle his best friend right then and there. The three of them know that it's a forbidden topic now.

 

"This Saturday..." Daehwi mumbles, staring at his sandwich.

 

 

*

 

  
That's how Guanlin ended up checking himself out in front of their wall mirror as he fix his olive green coat, round glasses and all that. Guanlin surrendered. After seeing Daehwi sulk for three days because he couldn't convince anyone apart from Guanlin to go with, he gave up.

 

He knocked at Daehwi's room Thursday night, asking his best friend if they can still purchase that VIP ticket with a 30% discount. Guanlin swore he saw Daehwi's face light up five times than on regular days. With a tight hug that could squish Guanlin's existence and an endless Thank you from Daehwi, they headed out to buy those ticket from a staff named Kim Doyeon or something.

 

  
"Have fun!" Guanlin hears his sister call out from the kitchen. He waves his hand in return before opening the front door to go next door.

 

 

"Hey, is this okay?" He hears Daehwi worries as he opens the door for Guanlin. The two stopped whatever they were doing when their eyes met. "What?" Daehwi mutters.

 

Guanlin gave him a once-over before chuckling. "Wow," he says in between giggles. Daehwi looked at him in confusion before realizing what made Guanlin laugh.

 

Daehwi examines himself and look at Guanlin again, he giggles. "I can't believe this." He squeaks. "From the coat...even the round glasses. This is so funny." Daehwi covers his mouth to stifle his laugh but failed.

 

  
"Come on let's just go." Guanlin tried to mutter something coherent— but ended up almost choking himself—before holding Daehwi's hand.

 

 

*

 

  
It's almost the end of the play and from his side, he can see Daehwi sniffing. It's been an hour and honestly, Daehwi has been crying for thirty minutes. Guanlin's not counting but he sensed it's that long.

 

  
The last act comes to an end. The ending song and the curtain call starts. Guanlin can hear the crowd clapping happily. He looks around, and he's not going to lie—he thinks these are all just like Daehwi, in a good way. Speaking of Daehwi, his best friend is clapping like a seal beside him screaming 'good job!' every time the name of a performer gets called. Guanlin smiles at the sight of his best friend being happy.

 

  
*

 

  
"That wasn't so bad, was it." It came out more of a statement then a question. Guanlin looks over at Daehwi for an answer anyway. But he didn't have to, the boy's already jumping for joy.

 

"Are you kidding me? This is the best day of my life!" Daehwi shouts once they're out of the theatre. Daehwi was just on the phone talking to his mom to go pick them up.

 

Guanlin smiles, those one of his gummy smiles signalling how happy he is. "I know."

 

"Thank you, Linlin!" Daehwi exclaims jumping in front of Guanlin to give him a hug. Guanlin, even though he knows Daehwi loves giving hugs, did not expect that coming. "I know you were just being the greatest best friend ever that's why you agreed to this. I love you so much!" The words came out muffled because Daehwi is still nuzzled on Guanlin's chest.

 

Guanlin pats Daehwi's head as a response. He's glad the younger can't see hin right now. Guanlin's sure he looks like the tomatoes Youngmin hyung's father grows in their farm right now. "I'm sorry I was too stubborn to agree in the first place. You could've gotten a better seat."

 

  
Daehwi gasp at that, looking back at Guanlin but still hugging the younger tightly (Guanlin is trying so hard not to kiss Daehwi...he's trying). "No, no. Don't say sorry. It's not your fault. If anyone's sorry here it's me. I know you've been irritated by the same set of songs and movies I've been watching—"

 

Before Daehwi finished Guanlin thought of a way to shut him up. Guanlin didn't really think this through but he thinks it's now or never. So he shuts Daehwi's blabbering by leaning his face close to Daehwi. Pecking the said boy's lips, just for a short while before pulling back and smirking at the older.

 

"Stop saying nonsense, okay? I love you. I'd do anything for you."

 

Daehwi's left there, still hugging Guanlin like a koala, blinking all his might and figuring out what just happened.

 

  
Guanlin, on the other hand doesn't feel pressured at all. He probably will later at night or when Monday morning rolls over. But he thinks he kind of confessed to Daehwi, and it's better than all of his plans combined. 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are highly appreciated! :)


End file.
